


Сказки Вашингтона

by Moraine, Tehero



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Postmodernism, all genres
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В начале пятого сезона у группы Рика появилась цель – добраться до Вашингтона. Там их ждут ответы на все вопросы… или не ждут? Или не ответы? Или не те ответы, которые они хотели получить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки Вашингтона

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался на ЗФБ-2015.  
> Идея фика родилась после окончания четвертого сезона, поэтому происходящие в нем события расходятся с пятым сезоном.  
> Кроссоверы со вселенными Джоан Роулинг и Говарда Ф. Лавкрафта.

**Сказка первая, научная**  
  
Юджин Портер врал во всем, за исключением одного – ответ действительно находился в Вашингтоне. Наверное, только поэтому они его и не прибили, когда этот трус во всем сознался. Никаким гением-ученым Юджин не был. Зато им оказался его бывший однокурсник, с которым этот Эйнштейн недоделанный часто трепался по скайпу. Вот так и вышло, что хотя сам Юджин ничего не знал о лекарстве, он привел их группу к тем, кто мог это чудо-лекарство изобрести.  
  
Впрочем, когда они наконец-то добрались до Вашингтона, Гленн думал не о вакцине, а том, чтобы взять главного из этих ученых за грудки, приложить пару раз об стену сгоревшего Капитолия и потребовать внятного ответа. Какие, черт возьми, винтики открутились в их гениальных башках, что им в голову пришло сотворить с людьми такое? Как же нужно всех ненавидеть, чтобы додуматься до такого кошмара? Гленн просто не мог этого понять.  
  
И когда бывший одноклассник Юджина, бледный как смерть очкарик с жутковатой улыбкой, начал что-то объяснять окружившей его группе, Гленн смотрел на него и гадал, после какого удара с его лица сотрется удивленно-восторженная улыбка. Или даже захлебываясь кровью, он будет продолжать улыбаться?  
  
– ...технологии будущего, вот как их называют, технологии будущего, – от мечтательности в голосе ученого Гленна начало подташнивать. – Революция в медицине. Вы же слышали про нанотехнологии, да? Манипуляции с материей на атомарном уровне, «рука Бога», сверхнаука. Мы стали равны Творцу, понимаете? Вскоре мы научились бы исцелять неизлечимых больных, поворачивать вспять процессы старения, продлевать срок жизни до 150 лет! Вы думаете, Мафусаил был мифом? Нет-нет, все дело в делении клеток. То, что нас порождает, нас и убивает, забавно, да? Но этот цикл можно удлинить, значительно удлинить.  
  
– Вот что вы здесь делали? – произнес Рик. – Искали эликсир бессмертия?  
  
Очкарик безмятежно улыбался.  
  
– Ученые всегда ищут эликсир бессмертия. И эти поиски двигают науку вперед. Но нет, наша цель была скромнее – мы изобретали лекарство от рака. Коллеги из Великобритании занимались медицинской стороной проблемы, а мы разрабатывали репликантов. – Он быстро оглядел их всех, приподняв брови, словно ожидая вопроса заинтересованной аудитории. – Репликанты – это нанороботы, способные к самовоспроизводству. Достаточно запустить всего одного запрограммированного определенным образом репликанта в организм, и он создаст целую армию. Непобедимую, поскольку на место одного павшего бойца тут же встанет другой. Вы представляете, какие возможности это открывает?  
  
– Алан, ты наверху был? – у Юджина дрожали руки. – Ты видел, что сделало с людьми ваше лекарство от рака?  
  
– Это не мы, – отмахнулся очкарик, – это все остолопы из Кембриджа. Мы свою задачу выполнили: наноботы реплицируются безукоризненно. А вот они напортачили с центральной программой! И теперь вместо того, чтобы выискивать и уничтожать бракованные клетки, наши репликанты занимаются тем, что воскрешают лазарей. Они же могут оперировать столбовыми клетками, поддерживать системы жизнеобеспечения… ну, на каком-то уровне. Вот с нейронными связями в мозгу уже сложнее, тут они пока не справляются. Поэтому, как я слышал, лазари такие агрессивные.  
  
– Вы называете их лазарями? – Гленну казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
  
– Э-э, да, научный юмор, – Алан смущенно хмыкнул. – Ник их так обозвал, ну и прижилось словечко.  
  
– У вас есть лекарство? – резко спросил Рик.  
  
– Конечно, – кивнул Алан.  
  
– Вы дадите его нам?  
  
Растянутые в улыбке губы дрогнули, и лицо беспредельно уверенного в своей правоте гения сделалось обиженным, как у ребенка.  
  
– Вы ничего не поняли из того, что я рассказал, да? Лекарство уже внутри нас. В наноботов заложена способность к анализу и обучению. Если нам повезет, вскоре они поумнеют настолько, что исправят сбой в программе, и все вернется на круги своя.  
  
– А… а если не повезет? – дрогнувшим голосом проговорил Гленн.  
  
Алан лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
– Тогда поумнеют лазари.  
  
**Сказка вторая, фэнтезийная**  
  
Все происходящее было абсолютно неправильным. И никто этого не понимал! Поэтому Боб и пил. Не только потому, что все мерли и тут же вставали, а потому что это абсурд. С медицинской точки зрения.  
  
Они шли в Вашингтон за ответом. Окей, Бобу тоже был нужен ответ! Как ходячие, мать их, ходят?  
  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – в сотый раз объяснял он Рику, Дэрилу, Саше… тому, кто шел рядом. – Это неправильно! Как они вообще существуют? Почему разлагаются так медленно?  
  
– Ну, – отвечал Рик, а может, Дэрил, а может, Саша, – может, из-за той хрени, что в них сидит?  
  
– Что, все бактерии разом передумали лопать мертвую плоть? А наружная дрянь? Если тело мертво, не работает иммунитет, если не работает иммунитет, все окрест будут тебя жрать! Грибки, личинки, да те же черви!  
  
– Может, иммунитет работает? – отзывался Рик, а может, Дэрил, а может, Саша. – Просто иначе?  
  
– Это Джорджия, – говорил Боб. – Жара и влажность, влажность и жара! Тело все равно должно было разложиться очень быстро. А… еще конечности! Я тебе рассказывал про траншейную стопу?  
  
Тут Рик обычно возводил очи горе, Дэрил удирал, чтобы разведать путь, и лишь Саша терпеливо слушала.  
  
– … или вот. Они обязаны пить! Иначе нарушится водно-электролитный баланс, и нервные импульсы перестанут проходить к мышцам.  
  
– А вдруг они пьют? Просто мы этого не видели.  
  
– Кстати, как они жрут? Почему не лопаются от сожранного? Или они все же гадят?  
  
– Боже, Боб! – в этом месте Рик обычно начинал тереть переносицу. – Я не хочу думать о том, срут ли ходячие!  
  
– Но и это не главное! – тут Боб всегда делал торжественную паузу.  
  
– И что же главное? – покорно вздыхала Саша.  
  
– Аденозинтрифосфат! АТФ!  
  
– И что это за хрень? – бурчал Дэрил.  
  
– Это очень важная хрень! На ней держится весь обмен веществ и энергии внутри нас. В организме нет ее запаса, и мы постоянно синтезируем АТФ. А чтобы ее синтезировать, нам нужен цикл Кребса, а чтобы запустился цикл Кребса, нам нужно, мать вашу, дышать! А эти – не дышат!  
  
– Боб, успокойся, – говорил тогда Рик. – Ты всех ходячих своими криками приманишь. Наверняка есть объяснение.  
  
Да, в Вашингтоне должно быть объяснение.  
  
… Город встретил их тишиной. Они крались по пустым улицам, ожидая то ли толп ходячих, то ли отряда спецназа. В общем, кого-то, кто дал бы заветный ответ.  
  
Они встретили его возле руин Капитолия: высоченная фигура в черном плаще, длинные полы которого развевались, хотя Боб не чувствовал ветра. Физиономия мужика оказалась белой как бумага, а его глаза светились так, будто он получил смертельную дозу радиации. А еще светились глазницы у черепа – набалдашника здоровенного посоха.  
  
Мужик в черном смотрел на них, чуть приподняв брови, точнее, надбровные дуги, потому что бровей у него не было, прям как у черепушки на посохе.  
  
– Живые, – уронил он. – Еще кто-то остался.  
  
Глазницы черепа вспыхнули, и город пришел в движение – ходячие поползли из каждой щели, из каждого куста, даже из руин Капитолия. Море, океан ходячих. Все, это конец.  
  
– Кто ты такой? – рявкнул Дэрил, вскидывая бесполезный арбалет.  
  
– Я? Пади передо мной ниц, червь, ибо я – Нгыхл’Гвхыгл’Хыррвал Ужасный. Я и мои соратники пришли в ваш жалкий мир, чтобы властвовать над ним!  
  
– Пришли? В наш мир? – Рик поднял пистолет.  
  
– Эти штуки против нас бесполезны, – прогрохотал незнакомец. – Да, мы пришли из иного мира. Здесь нас называют некромантами.  
  
Некроманты. Из другого мира. Хотя ему предстояло умереть, Боб рассмеялся. Потому что, мать вашу, это все объясняло. Абсолютно все объясняло. Он получил ответ. Жаль, правда, что выпить так и не удалось.  
  
**Сказка третья, мистическая**  
  
До того как умершие решили встать и пойти, Мишонн почти не вспоминала о бабушке. Любимая работа, бойфренд и, разумеется, Андре: они были важнее повредившейся в уме старушки. Мишонн изредка навещала бабушку, хотя слушать ее странные рассказы не любила. Это в детстве они казались чудесными сказками. Мишонн и потом их порой вспоминала: неведомый Кадат, плато Лэнг, река Скай… Она даже видела эти места во снах, таких тревожно четких, что их хотелось поскорей забыть.  
  
– Твоя мать – дура, – сказала бабушка, когда Мишонн приехала к ней в последний раз. – Она могла бы унаследовать все это, – старушка обвела взглядом захламленную гостиную. Куча непонятных вещей, старые книги на незнакомых языках – сомнительное наследство. Вряд ли этот мусор купят даже на блошином рынке. – Но она отреклась от семьи. И решила за тебя.  
  
Мишонн натянуто улыбнулась:  
  
– Боже, бабуля! Не начинай снова. Лучше подумай о доме престарелых, который я для тебя нашла. Я оставлю тебе их проспект.  
  
На прощание бабушка сжала руку Мишонн и шепнула на ухо:  
  
– Запомни, девочка моя: не мертво то, что в вечности живет, со смертью времени и смерть умрет.  
  
А на следующее утро Мишонн позвонили из полиции и сказали, что ночью дом бабушки сгорел. Потом были похороны и так и не давшее ничего расследование. Мишонн забыла глупый стишок. Вспомнила она о нем, только когда мертвые перестали умирать.  
  
И теперь, когда они шли в Вашингтон, эти слова постоянно вертелись у нее в голове. Эти – и другие, новые, на чужом языке.  
  
Откуда они всплыли в ее памяти? Может, как и стишок, Мишонн услышала их от бабушки? Когда-то давно, еще ребенком в темном лесу под луной, алой, как кровь? И бесконечная чернота небес давала Знак…  
  
Нет, все игра воображения! Но Знаки были – это она, отрекшаяся, предпочитала их не замечать.  
  
Чем ближе они подходили к Вашингтону, тем явственней становились видения. Порой Мишонн казалось, что ветер доносит стук там-тамов, звуки флейты и обрывки песен на чужом языке. Рик, Карл и остальные в эти моменты ежились, но ничего не слышали. А Мишонн слышала – все четче и четче:  
  
– Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’льех вгах’нагл фхтагн…  
  
– Мишонн, ты разговариваешь во сне, – как-то заметил Дэрил.  
  
– Глупости, – смущенно пробормотала она, ускоряя шаг и сжимая рукоять катаны так, словно меч был ее спасением.  
  
В своем доме в Р’льехе мертвый Ктулху ждет, грезя.  
  
«Возрадуйся, – шепнул ветер голосом бабушки, – ибо он пробудился. Твоя кровь, кровь черного континента, помнит».  
  
Мишонн уже знала, что увидит в Вашингтоне. Кого увидит. Бабушка была права – нельзя отрекаться от предков. Нельзя забывать о Властителях Древности, тех, кто пришел на Землю из глубин космоса и жил на ней задолго до первых людей, – истинных богах.  
  
Пусть другие в ужасе замерли, узрев огромное создание, сидевшее на развалинах Капитолия, пусть закричали от страха – Мишонн лишь преклонила колени пред величием Его. Невообразимые глаза Его смотрели на ничтожных людей, щупальца рта Его медленно шевелились, руки Его потянулись прямо к пришельцам, посмевшим вторгнуться в Его владения.  
  
– Ктулху фхтанг! – воскликнула Мишонн, и вместе с ней – все ее предки.  
  
Он пробудился – и вместе с ним пробудятся и остальные: Йог-Сотот – страж ворот, ползучий хаос Ньярлатхотеп, Дагон, Азатот, Шуб-Ниггурат – Черный Козел из Диких Лесов с Легионом младых…  
  
Великий Ктулху дождался прислужницу. Мишонн обнажила катану и обернулась к своим спутникам. Пора вернуть этот мир истинным хозяевам. Пора принести жертву.  
  
**Сказка четвертая, религиозная**  
  
До того, как мертвецы воскресли, любимой книгой Библии у отца Габриэля был Исход. Теперь он раз за разом перечитывал Откровения Иоанна Богослова. К тому времени, когда их группа добралась до Вашингтона, он знал Откровения наизусть и иногда бормотал стих-другой себе под нос.  
Вот почему отец Габриэль не слишком удивился, когда на Национальной аллее голос произнес откуда-то сверху: «Я есмь Алфа и Омега, начало и конец, первый и последний!»  
  
Галлюцинации, решил он и даже позволил себе улыбнуться. Но, как оказалось, голос свыше услышали и остальные.  
  
– Громкоговоритель, – уверенно заявил Рик. Потом повертел головой и добавил: – У Капитолия. Ну-ка, пойдем проверим, кто там организовал вещание.  
  
На лужайке у развалин здания Конгресса стоял пустой трон: массивный, золотой, прямо как из исторического сериала. Отец Габриэль обвел взглядом семь светильников, неподвижные фигуры с длинными трубами, льва, быка и орла, а также крылатую животину с улыбающейся человеческой головой – и почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Будто гора с плеч свалилась.  
  
– Что это? – озадачено спросил Абрахам, целясь в ангелов с трубами.  
  
– Апокалипсис, – счастливо улыбнулся отец Габриэль.  
  
– Ты только сейчас это заметил? – усмехнулся Дэрил. Он держал на прицеле животное с человеческим лицом.  
  
– Апокалипсис – это по-гречески, – пояснил отец Габриэль. – Мы чаще называем эту книгу «Откровения Иоанна Богослова».  
  
– Конец света? – хмыкнул Гленн. – Страшный Суд?  
  
– Да, а почему вас это так удивляет? – раздался за их спинами приветливый голос.  
  
Обернувшись, отец Габриэль увидел именно того, кого и ожидал. Правда, Сын Божий оказался невысоким и совсем уж неканонически смуглым, но волосы у него отливали золотом, а улыбка светилась мудростью и всепрощением. Хотя, если уж оставаться совсем честным, то она показалась отцу Габриэлю немного натянутой.  
  
– Доброго вам дня, путники! – сердечно поприветствовал их Царь царей. – Долго же вы до нас добирались, я уже хотел к вам Ангела послать, чтобы он указал путь. А то сил смотреть не было, как вы кругами ходите…  
  
Рик прищурился, и отец Габриэль ощутил легкое беспокойство за Владыку Небесного. Конечно, он ни на секунду не усомнился в Его могуществе, но… лидера их группы он за это время успел узнать очень хорошо.  
  
– Значит, за все это, – Рик широко взмахнул рукой, – вы в ответе?  
  
– Я, между прочим, давным-давно предупредил, что наступит время, когда мертвые услышат мой глас и, услышав, оживут, – несколько обиженно ответил Верный и Истинный. – А ваша группа, к слову, сильно мешала божественному замыслу! Вы постоянно убивали Идущих на мой Суд, так что приходилось отвлекаться от насущных дел и воскрешать их по второму разу. А то и третьему.  
  
Дэрил ткнул Рика локтем в бок:  
  
– Я ж тебе говорил, что некоторые ходячие повторяются! А ты фыркал! Вон и чупакабра моя сидит, – он показал на священное животное с головой человека, и то ласково улыбнулось в ответ.  
  
Рик не смотрел на божественную чупакабру. И на ангелов с трубами и чашами, книгу со сломанными печатями, парящие в воздухе огни, кипящий пруд и железную саранчу тоже не смотрел. Он в упор глядел на Вседержителя кристально ясным взором уверенного в своей правоте человека. Такие взгляды бывают у святых и маньяков. Такие взгляды точно бывают у людей, всегда добивающихся своего.  
  
И отец Габриэль подумал, что конец Откровений, кажется, придется немного переписать…  
  
**Сказка пятая, волшебная**  
  
Карл Граймс считал себя самым обыкновенным мальчишкой. Он ходил в школу, играл в бейсбол и собирал комиксы про Икс-менов. В его жизни никогда не случалось ничего сверхъестественного. И даже начавшаяся эпидемия сначала казалась простой «вспышкой нового вируса гриппа», как об этом говорили в телеке. А потом как-то днем прибежала заплаканная мама и закричала, что они срочно эвакуируются в Атланту. Она бросилась собирать вещи, совсем забыв про папу, и Карл ужасно разозлился, а на стене вдруг с грохотом лопнуло большое зеркало – и вот после этого стало страшно.  
  
С того дня прошла целая вечность, но Карл так и не привык, что все взаправду. Казалось, его заставили играть в какую-то игру, а правила так и не объяснили. И стоит только их понять, как все встанет на свои места. Взрослые давно смирились, махнули рукой и просто выживали, но Карл знал, что за всем этим ужасом есть что-то еще, что-то огромное, скрытое от глаз.  
  
Правда открылась, когда их группа дошла до Вашингтона.  
  
Они пробирались через развалины Капитолия, когда прямо из воздуха перед ними появились люди в черных плащах и масках-черепах. А дальше все случилось в одно мгновение. Один из чужаков взмахнул каким-то прутиком, прокричал странное слово – и папа упал как подстреленный! Дэрил ответил сразу, всадил этому уроду стрелу прямо в глаз. А потом его тоже отбросило на несколько шагов, как от мощного удара!  
  
Не раздумывая, Карл кинулся на землю и схватил выпавший из рук мертвеца прут. Он будто знал, что делать. Будто эта штука – палочка – вела его за собой.  
  
– Ступефай! – выкрикнул Карл услышанное слово, и палочка ожила.  
  
Это походило на лазерные лучи Циклопа, только круче! Луч ударил в одного из нападавших, и тот рухнул на землю. Карл направил палочку на другого и…  
  
…И когда он снова открыл глаза, в голове звенело так, будто по ней ударили бейсбольной битой.  
  
– Это самый безумный бред, что я слышал! – голос отца звучал не столько сердито, сколько устало.  
  
– Я понимаю, что магглам сложно в это поверить, – ответил незнакомый женский голос со странным акцентом, – но раз уж ваш сын оказался одним из нас, вам придется принять правду.  
  
Голова наконец-то перестала кружиться, и Карл огляделся. Он лежал на кровати в незнакомой комнате, рядом сидел целый и невредимый отец, с другой стороны – Дэрил. А напротив восседала пожилая леди, одетая так, будто на Хэллоуин собралась.  
  
– Вы пришли в себя, молодой человек? – озабоченно спросила она Карла. – Вас ударило обезоруживающим заклинанием. Не смотрите на меня так, вы не ослышались. Вы – маг в первом поколении. В мире рождаются сотни таких, как вы. Мы, потомственные маги, находим одаренных детей и рассылаем им приглашения на учебу в школу волшебства.  
  
– Приглашения? – переспросил он ошарашенно. – Но я не получал никаких…  
  
Леди поджала губы.  
  
– Обычно мы посылаем их с совами. Но кто-то, – тут она метнула гневный взгляд на Дэрила, – перестрелял всех отправленных к вам сов!  
  
– На них не написано, что они волшебные! – огрызнулся тот.  
  
– А конверты в клювах? – возмутилась незнакомка.  
  
– Дамочка, у нас тут мертвяки ожили, так что совами с конвертами в клювах меня ваще не удивишь!  
  
– Кстати, об оживших мертвецах, – вкрадчиво произнес отец. – Это не ваших магических рук дело?  
  
Волшебница слегка смутилась.  
  
– Видите ли, в чем дело… как я уже объясняла, у нас идет война, и так вышло, что у одного древнего заклинания проявился непредвиденный побочный эффект… Но мы пытаемся все исправить!  
  
Дэрил хмыкнул, а папа потер подбородок. Карл знал этот жест – значит, в голову ему пришла идея.  
  
– Вот что, – решительно произнес отец. – Сына одного я никуда не отпущу, но если вы в вашей школе приютите всю нашу группу, мы поможем приструнить этих черных магов. По рукам?  
  
– Орден Феникса меня убьет, – пробормотала волшебница и неожиданно задорно улыбнулась: – Но лично я в вас не сомневаюсь. По рукам!  
  
**Сказка шестая, абсурдистская**  
  
Дэрил никогда не доверял грибам.  
  
Странные, подлые твари. Еще в детстве он от кого-то услышал, что это не животные и не растения. Нечто. Неведомая хрень, а от неведомой хрени ничего хорошего не жди.  
  
И жрать их стремно, потому что никогда не знаешь, чем это закончится. Белки и олени – другое дело, даже всякие орехи-ягоды – честные. Зато с грибами вечно все не так. Вот как тогда, в детстве…  
  
Поэтому Дэрил даже особенно и не удивился, когда в Вашингтоне они наткнулись на грибы.  
  
Первый гриб увидел Гленн – вроде как обычный такой, поганка, наверное, только в половину человеческого роста. Дэрил с Риком переглянулись, но пошли дальше, остальные за ними. Чем ближе к центру, тем чаще они замечали грибы. Причем, сука, эти твари становились все здоровее и здоровее. По развалинам домов, деревьям, остовам машин тянулась какая-то белая дрянь. Дэрил сначала принял ее за паутину, но та оказалась совсем не липкой и какой-то мерзкой.  
  
– Грибница, – нервно хохотнула Мэгги.  
  
Ага, похоже. Только почему эта пакость на земле, а не под ней?  
  
А еще ветер мотал в воздухе какую-то белесую муть, от которой Карл с Бэт тут же принялись чихать. Ну что, если у нас есть грибница, почему не быть спорам?  
  
Самый здоровенный, просто офигительный гриб возвышался на месте Капитолия. Высотой он, наверное, был метра четыре, с серой, словно свинцовой, шляпкой – не, шляпищей и темно-красной ножкой – не, ножищей.  
  
– Ой, – придушенно выдавил Юджин. – Это ж сатанинский гриб.  
  
Отец Габриэль перекрестился:  
  
– Точно порождение дьявола!  
  
– Нет, называется он так, – Юджин задрал голову. – Только я думал, они у нас не растут.  
  
– Теперь растут, – буркнул Дэрил. – А есть их можно?  
  
Хотя хрен бы он хоть кусочек такой дряни в рот засунул. Дэрил уже знал, чем это кончается.  
  
– Ты что! Нет. Они страшно ядовитые.  
  
Ну да, что еще ждать от грибов?  
  
Из-за ножищи сатанинского гриба выполз ходячий, и Дэрил вскинул арбалет. Но не выстрелил, потому что из башки ходячего торчал кусок грибницы, змеящийся куда-то за развалины. Жмурик меланхолично протопал мимо них, неловко поднял с земли какой-то обломок и принялся карябать на ближайшей стене.  
  
«Приветствуем вас, люди».  
  
Ну ладно, привет.  
  
«Мы не думали, что остался еще кто-то, как вы».  
  
Вот это уже напрягло.  
  
«Вам здесь понравится. Как всем».  
  
– Эй, Рик, – позвал Дэрил, но тот уже и сам перехватил пистолет поудобнее.  
  
«Не надо беспокоиться».  
  
Кажется, поганых спор в воздухе стало еще больше – теперь чихали не только Карл и Бэт, но и остальные. Дэрил шмыгнул носом и подавил желание вытереть заслезившиеся глаза. Тянувшаяся по обломкам Капитолия грибница пошевелилась. Или показалось?  
  
«Вам будет хорошо, – продолжал тем временем строчить ходячий. – Мы о вас позаботимся».  
  
Хрена с два! Дэрил прекрасно помнил, во что оно прошлый раз вылилось. Поэтому когда грибница все же попыталась сцапать его за ногу, он рванулся прочь. Не успел – другая толстенная белесая дрянь обхватила его за пояс.  
  
Не-не-не! Только не это!  
  
– Привееет! – сказала, выглянув из-за развалин, чупакабра.  
  
**Сказка седьмая, фантастическая**  
  
Они дошли! Пусть не все, но добрались! Теперь эпидемии конец. Вашингтонские умники синтезируют лекарство и покончат с ходячими…  
  
_Что-то…_  
  
Рик посмотрел на развалины Капитолия, потом обвел взглядом своих людей, свою семью…  
  
_не так..._  
  
…тех, кого он довел через полстраны…  
  
_неправильно…_  
  
Карл настороженно разглядывал разрушенный город, Гленн и Мэгги нервно улыбались, Абрахам хмурился, Кэрол… Саша… Бэт… Тайрис…  
  
_Рик уже…_  
  
Странное чувство… Рик повернулся к Дэрилу:  
  
– У меня ощущение…  
  
Тот беззвучно зашевелил губами – еле-еле, как в замедленной съемке:  
  
– Дежа-вю…  
  
_…был здесь…_  
  
…Рик распахнул глаза и попытался сесть – бесполезно, как и во все прошлые разы. В сумраке за прозрачным пластиком капсулы горели красные огоньки.  
  
Она уже знала, что Рик очнулся. Разумеется, знала, а потому прямо перед ним развернулся экран с показаниями. Кислород в норме, системы корабля в норме, курс в норме…  
  
– Вай, – прохрипел Рик. Голосовые связки еле слушались, но она услышала.  
  
– Доброе утро, капитан.  
  
– Утро?  
  
– Согласно программе, сейчас утро, капитан.  
  
Хорошо, пусть будет утро.  
  
– Выведи показатели состояния здоровья экипажа и пассажиров.  
  
– Я должна поздравить вас, капитан. На этот раз…  
  
– Немедленно!  
  
– Вы так агрессивны, капитан. Я должна буду ввести вам седативное.  
  
О, нет, только не это!  
  
– Я спокоен, Вай. Я жду показатели здоровья.  
  
– Как прикажете, капитан.  
  
Чертов ИскИн, да что же такое…  
  
Рик вгляделся в появившиеся перед ним данные. Ах ты, тварь… Что ты натворила!  
  
Первый помощник Шейн Уолш мертв. Специалист по межличностным отношениям Лори Граймс… Рик тяжело сглотнул, подавляя слезы, снова переживая события, случившиеся в виртуальной реальности… мертва. Биолог Хершель Грин мертв. Аналитик Дейл Хорват мертв. А он ведь предупреждал их всех! Черт… Начальник СБ Мерл Диксон мертв…  
  
Рик с трудом сжал руку в кулак – мышцы атрофировались из-за постоянного нахождения в капсуле. Вай плевать, она не выпустит! Проводки окутывали все тело – поддерживали жизнь, однако стоит только Вай захотеть… Все на проклятом корабле зависит от нее!  
  
Но эти смерти – его вина. Пусть это Вай отрубала систему жизнеобеспечения в капсулах, однако ошибался он.  
  
– Вы хорошо сыграли, капитан, – сообщила Вай. – Не думала, что на таком уровне сложности вы доведете до финала стольких людей.  
  
Второй помощник Дэрил Диксон жив, навигатор Гленн Ри жив, второй биолог Мэгги Грин жива, старший механик Кэрол Пелетье жива… Их еще много, выживших – много. Сколько людей на ковчеге? Рик посмотрел на светившуюся в правом верхнем углу экрана цифру, уменьшавшуюся каждый раз, когда завершалась очередная игра. Сколько еще раз, сколько сеансов, пока корабль окончательно не превратится в летящий сквозь космос саркофаг?  
  
Нет! Не думать об этом! Есть шанс, пусть мизерный, что они долетят. И тогда Вай отпустит выживших. Так сказал этот поганый ИскИн. А ИскИны не врут… или? Они и с ума обычно не сходят. Но Вай…  
  
Как хотелось сделать хоть что-то: заорать, ударить по пластику, сорвать проводки… Нет! Нельзя показывать Вай, что напуган, что ненавидишь ее так, что перед глазами все становится красным. Нельзя ее злить. Тогда конец всем.  
  
– Вы отдохнули, капитан? – вежливо осведомилась она.  
  
– Тебя правда это волнует?  
  
…Сначала она просто убила пятую часть находящихся в анабиозе пассажиров. И убивала очередного человека каждую минуту, пока они не согласились отдать корабль в ее полное распоряжение, пока сами не легли в капсулы, пока Рик не согласился сыграть…  
  
Интересно, перед тем, как убить, Вай давала членам экипажа прийти в себя, чтобы последний раз проклясть своего капитана? Быть может, Вай скажет – чтобы его помучить.  
  
– Меня очень волнует ваше состояние, капитан, – синтезированный голос сочился заботой. – Иначе будет неинтересно. Вы же понимаете.  
  
Сволочь!  
  
Экран перед глазами погас, а веки начали наливаться свинцом. Снова… Черт, какой же это раз? Неважно! Главное – тянуть время, главное – спасать людей!  
  
Лори… Прости, Лори! Все остальные – тоже простите…  
  
– Попробуем максимальный уровень сложности, – прошептала Вай.  
  
Сука!  
  
…Рик открыл глаза и увидел белый потолок палаты.  
  
**Сказка последняя, постмодернистская**  
  
Все истории начинаются неправильно. Ведь что самое важное в хорошей истории? Конечно же, конец! Вот с него мы и начнем.  
  
Никакого Вашингтона не существует.  
  
В принципе, дальше можно не читать, но если по какой-то причине вы желаете узнать начало этого конца, то хватайтесь за ариаднову нить рассказа, чтобы не заблудиться в лабиринте под названием «Сказки Вашингтона». Мы сматываем повествование обратно в клубок и видим…  
  
И видим, что герои дошли до Вашингтона.  
  
Почти.  
  
Группа Рика идет к этой заветной цели так долго, что хроника их странствий все больше начинает походить на сказку. На бесконечном пути из точки А в точку В каждый размышляет, что ждет их в конце. Мишонн предполагает, что в столице засел Ктулху, Боб выдвигает версию про некромантов, Карл уверен, что все это козни Волдеморта, Дэрил подозревает происки разумных грибов и все вместе они отмахиваются от варианта со Страшным Судом, предложенным Габриэлем. Гленн заявляет, что во всем виноваты неправильно запрограммированные наноботы, и остальные смеются над ним так долго, что Рик решает не озвучивать свою версию про свихнувшийся ИскИн.  
  
– А что, если никакого Вашингтона не существует? – интересуется однажды Кэрол.  
  
Они идут по покрытому лиственным ковром шоссе неторопливо, почти лениво, и разговоры их столь же неспешны и вдумчивы.  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду, больше не существует? – приподнимает бровь Рик.  
  
– Я имею в виду, что это симулякр.  
  
– Хм-м-м? – то ли спрашивает, то ли зевает Дэрил.  
  
– Виртуальный образ, – охотно пускается в объяснения Кэрол, – который настолько похож на настоящий, что мы легко верим в его реальность. А на самом деле за ним никогда не стояло никакого материального объекта. Это лишь иллюзия, химера, фата-моргана, называйте, как хотите.  
  
– Как это не стояло? – Рик устало трет глаза. – А Капитолий?  
  
– Проекция аналогичного здания в Риме, – пожимает плечами Кэрол.  
  
– А Белый Дом? – прищуривается Гленн.  
  
– Палладианское эхо древнегреческих храмов.  
  
– А монумент Вашингтона? – недоумевает Боб.  
  
– Отражение египетских обелисков.  
  
– А фестиваль цветущей вишни на берегу Потомака? – восклицает Бэт.  
  
– Всего лишь тоска по японскому ханами, – отмахивается Кэрол. – Ну разве вы не видите? Вашингтон всегда был мечтой о рае земном, идеальном городе. Поэтому-то он и вобрал в себя символы всех древних столиц мира. Но еще Платон учил тому, что идеал недостижим. А раз так, то и Вашингтон недостижим тоже.  
  
– Да ну, – тянет Абрахам, – там же побывала куча народа.  
  
– Кто-нибудь, кого ты знал лично? – не сдается Кэрол.  
  
Абрахам спотыкается, но быстро выравнивает шаг.  
  
– Нет, но…  
  
– Тогда как ты можешь утверждать, что там кто-то побывал?  
  
Какое-то время все шагают молча, пытаясь придумать достойные контраргументы теории Кэрол.  
  
– Но если никакого Вашингтона нет, зачем мы туда идем? – наконец произносит Мэгги.  
  
Она, как и остальные, с надеждой и одновременно с некоторой опаской смотрит на седовласую возмутительницу спокойствия.  
  
– Узнаем, когда дойдем, – отвечает она.  
  
– Подожди-подожди, как можно дойти до того, чего нет? – хмурится Саша.  
  
– Это Вашингтона нет, – разъясняет Кэрол. – Зато есть кое-чего другое, до чего мы дойдем обязательно.  
  
– И что же это? – фыркает Дэрил.  
  
Кэрол с улыбкой разводит руками.  
  
– Конец.


End file.
